Rumbo Encontrado ,epilogo
by LiZiRe
Summary: holas¡soy nueva en esto aceptaria buenos coonsejoss.sipnosis:Inu comete un error al desconfiar de kagome, como siempre una trampa de naraku.una cosa lleva a otra...


RUMBO ENCONTRADO 

E P I L O G O

-azuki-64

En la época antigua la mañana era cálida en simples palabras perfectas, los pájaros reposaban en las ramas de los viejos arboles que quedaban en lo profundo del bosque.Se formaba un total silencio un mal presentimiento habitaba.

Los pájaros que tomaban descanso huían rápidamente a causa de un amenazante sonido que provenía de adentro del bosque, se podían oír arboles cayendo, nadie sabia que adentro se estaba desatando una gran pelea que parecía estar a punto de acabar.

Una joven de espaldas respiraba agitadamente, lucia muy agotada que parecía estar a punto de caer desplomada – hiraikotsu¡¡¡- gritaba la exterminadora con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban tirando su enorme boomeran a uno de los tres moustros que se le aparecieron,cuando se dirigía a buscar a su hermano...

Trataba de esquivar los ataques pero cada vez corría mas lentamente por el cansancio ,pero uno de esos la logra tumbar y no lograba zafarse de las garras de la enorme bestia , en eso se oye una voz muy conocida para ella.

-Garras de acero¡¡- el ataque era lanzado por el chico de cabellos plateados y de ojos ambar que al principio ella creía que era su enemigo porque naraku la engaño, finalmente el ataque impacto en el mounstro que la tenia apresada. inuyasha mira decepcionado a sango, la exterminadora acababa de liberar se las garras de la bestia y cae de rodillas, llorando amargamente...

-sango¡¡- grito preocupada la aprendiz de sacerdotisa llamada kagome ,que en sus hombros llevaba a un pequeño kitsune de nombre shippo .

Kagome veía a su amiga llorando tratando de taparse el rostro pensaba que de seguro no querian que la vieran así... también llega ver que en un agarre de cólera su amiga arranca el césped violentamente.

inuyasha acababa de eliminar, lo le causaron muchos problemas es mas se demoro a propósito quería darle tiempo a sango para recuperarse.

En el cielo aparecía una figura que cada vez se acercaba al lugar, eran el monje miroku montado en kirara,la linda gatita vuelve a la normalidad e iba lentamente donde su ama , empiezo a lamerle las manos ,ante el gesto sango deja al descubierto su rostro que estaba invadido por unas rencorosas lagrimas y acaricio a su fiel mascota ...empezó a sonreír , kagome al verla se lanza a sus brazos dándole su apoyo como siempre lo ha hecho cuando la necesito, la joven le corresponde y todos empiezan a sonreír .

-lo s,siento amigos...- dijo la exterminadora .mirando a todos cabizbaja,arrepentida

-no te preocupes sangito¡ - decía el monje miroku seguido por una tierna sonrisa que sango al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse...aunque paso desapercibido

-amiga,ya veras que muy pronto lo encontraremos...juntos- termino de decir kagome siempre con esa voz tan compresiva...

-si sango...solo es cuestion de tiempo ...-ahora inuyasha era el que trataba de darle ánimos

-g,gracias amigos...- decía apenada por la actitud que había tomado antes, de ir a buscar a kohaku sola...

-no es nada¡- dijo el monje

-ya estas bien sango?- pregunto el pequeño kitsune que acababa de despertar , no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba ,pero al ver a sango con lagrimas en los ojos no dudo en preguntarlo...

-si, ya estoy bien shippo

-bien entonces ahora ya podemos seguir con el viaje, no hay tiempo que perder...- un momento inuyasha ,yo te dije ayer que hoy, hoy,- entonando especial - tenia examen es¡ - decía aome mientras se dirigía la poso no sin antes despedirse de su amiga ya que todavía le preocupaba por eso le susurro al monje-"Cuidela bien mientras no estoy "

el monje miroku sintió un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro que para sango no paso desapercibido

-excelenci que ocurre?

-ah,nada sangito¡-contestando un poco nervioso

-a...

Kagome se encontraba en el lugar donde habían acampado ayer y estaba arreglando las cosas que trajo de su época en su mochila...

-k a g o m e ¡¡¡¡-se escucho desde lo profundo del bosque cada vez se acercaba mas a la miko

-inuyasha¡-

El chico mitad bestia empezó a caminar alrededor de kagome – cuantos dias piensas quedarte ahí? -con un tono mas fuerte- sabes?¡,no podemos estar esperandote siempre kagome¡¡-gritaba tratando de parecer enojado .

La miko de quedo mirando el suelo .inuyasha la hizo sentir realmente mal .comenzaba a sentir sus ojos húmedos, estaba llorando


End file.
